bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy Wiles
Mandy Wiles is a female student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Jocks clique. She was voiced by Elena Franklin. Character Description Mandy's a cheerleader, with the figure one would expect a cheerleader to have; leggy and buxom. She almost always wears her blue cheerleader's outfit. During winter, she wears a white-gray sweater, and blue tights. She has brown hair, and wears it in a high ponytail with a navy blue bow. She can occasionally be seen in the Girls' Dorm wearing basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt as pajamas. Characteristics Mandy is the school's head cheerleader and the self-proclaimed and acknowledged all around queen bee. She dates Ted Thompson and considers herself the most popular and best-looking girl in the school. She's condescending and nasty to people who aren't socially prominent enough for her tastes. Beneath that, however, she's insecure, even admitting it at one point. She constantly bullies Beatrice both verbally and emotionally to make herself feel better and refuses to let her on the cheerleading squad. Mandy hopes to become a model and it's rumored that she has a eating disorder and throws up to stay thin. She also thinks that Johnny Vincent is cute and wonders why he dates Lola, who she dislikes by calling her a "tramp", and has a rivalry with. There is a good deal of small talk about Mandy's alleged promiscuity, but there doesn't appear to be any real evidence of it. Role in Story Early on, Mandy steals Beatrice's chemistry notes and Beatrice gets Jimmy to retrieve them. On the advice of Gary, Jimmy leaves a stink-bomb in Mandy's locker for good measure. If Jimmy hides somewhere long enough for Mandy to open her locker, the stink-bomb will make her vomit on the floor and then she'll run into a toilet stall and continue vomiting. Much later in the year, Mandy can be seen buying answers for a math test off the Preppie Justin. During Jimmy's battle against the Jocks, Earnest Jones tells Jimmy he needs lewd pictures of Mandy for part of his plan. However, he only wanted them for personal use. Later they get blown up and put over the town as posters. Jimmy encounters Mandy upset on the bleachers and feeling sorry for her, agrees to cover them up, thus winning her over. After the feud with the Jocks, Mandy and Jimmy start a relationship and she even kisses him on the cheek when he becomes king of the school, but it seems to be not that serious, since Jimmy flirts with Christy after Mandy walks away. When all the cliques turn on Jimmy, his and Mandy's relationship dissolves. Dialogue states that she is now angry with him, as she claims Gary "was right about that Hopkins creep". However due to the game mechanics, she'll still act friendly towards him. Mandy's last major role is when she's caught inside the gym when Gurney sets fire to it, and Jimmy rescues her. At the end, Mandy can be seen cheering for Jimmy with the rest of the crowd after he restores order to the school. Wiles, Mandy Wiles, Mandy